<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things We Do For Love by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454458">The Things We Do For Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [103]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, Arguements, Astrals - Freeform, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Dogs, Duty, Explanation, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gods, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Love, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Lives, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage Talks, Mentioned Aera Mirus Fleuret, Mentioned Emperor Aldercapt, Multi, Oracles, Recuse, Rescue Missions, Roadtrip, Secret Mission, Shock, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, Summons, Tenebrae (Final Fantasy XV), War of the Astrals (Final Fantasy XV), Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t every day that a Prince rescued a Princess from a foreign land. That was the stuff of fairy tales and an era bygone. But Noctis Lucis Caelum had done it. He had rescued Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret from Niflheim and now they were safely back in Insomnia. </p><p>As much as it was something to celebrate, Noctis still had to explain to his dad, grandad and uncle why he had done it. This was going to be fun...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Regis Lucis Caelum &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum &amp; Ardyn Izunia &amp; Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [103]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/gifts">IvaliceForever</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am really getting things in motion now XD </p><p>Now you get to learn how the boys saved Luna! I can't wait to share this with you all XD </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t every day that a Prince rescued a Princess from a foreign land. That was the stuff of fairy tales and an era bygone. But Noctis Lucis Caelum had done it. He had rescued Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret from Niflheim and now they were safely back in Insomnia.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis had anticipated the media bombarding them. He had expected the masses to congratulate him and the guys for their bravery and valour. Above all else he had predicted that his dad and grandad would be waiting for him at the top of the steps leading towards the entrance of the Citadel when they arrived. However that was not the case. Only the Marshal stood present and it confused Noctis. His immediate thought was that something bad had happened to his dad, although Cor would have rushed to him in an instant and more than likely called him before they entered the city. Surely Cid would have said something when they stopped off at Hammerhead… yeah his dad was more than likely fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis shook his head, getting out of the car before he politely offered his hand out to the Oracle, who had been sitting next to him during their journey, giving her a small smile. “Are you ready Luna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, my dear Noctis.” Luna smiled back, taking his hand immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Noct continued to help her out of the car, Prompto went straight up the steps to meet his dad, whereas Ignis remained seated so he could park the car up and Gladio stuck close to the Prince and Princess. It was his job after all. However, Noctis would have preferred it if Gladio had joined Prom. Since rescuing Luna from the Empire, they hadn’t had a quiet moment to themselves. They were always around the guys and that meant things that perhaps should have been said hadn’t, and things that Noctis wanted to tell his long lost friend hadn’t come out yet. Now that they were back in the crown city; in some ways Noct felt like it was going to be harder to finally sit down and have that chat. Oh well… once everything had calmed down they would get the chance then. Right now, Noctis was more focused on making sure Luna was well rested and safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis nervously let go of her hand and asked. “Do you want me to ask Cor to take you to a room so you can rest or do you want to come with me and see my dad?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still smiling, Luna replied in a soft tone. “I think it is best I speak with His Majesty. It's been a long time...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Noctis nodded, gesturing for her to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis spared a quick glance at Gladio who was rolling his eyes at him in utter disappointment.  Noctis knew exactly what his shield was referring too. This was not very gentleman like of him at all. Noctis held his breath, feeling the nerves in his chest build up as he straightened his back up, and offered his arm out for Luna to take. She gladly linked arms with him and as the pair began to ascend the steps both royals couldn’t help but blush. Noct just hoped none of the guys or Cor said anything about it. When they reached the top, Prom had already left - no doubt to rush to see Ardyn - they met with Cor who instructed them to follow him. Noctis was starting to get uncomfortable with how the Marshal was acting. He knew that his dad, grandad and uncles were probably shit scared when they had found out what they had done, but the Prince had not thought he would get the silent treatment over it. What he had done was good. It was amazing in fact. For the first time since the fall of Tenebrae, the Oracle was free and that was something to celebrate not something anyone should be shunning. Regardless of what Noct thought, he followed Cor without question. On the way, they met up with Clarus who took Gladio away from the group and when they got to his dad’s personal quarters, Cor denied Luna entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Your Highness. It’s best you come with me.” Cor said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis was anything but calm hearing that. “What?! No! She isn’t leaving my side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His Majesty has requested to only see you. I will make sure Princess Lunafreya is well cared for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor-” Noctis went to say, but he was cut off by Luna herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Noctis. Marshal Leonis is right. It’s been a long drive and you need to spend time with your family.” Luna said, slowly looping her arm out of Noctis’s. “I’ll be alright. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis didn’t like it but there was little he could do to argue with this if his dad had ordered this to be so. “Okay. Make sure you do look after her Cor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor nodded in response and Noctis stood there and watched for a moment as the pair left. Guards quickly surrounded them and Noctis didn’t know how he felt about that. The guards weren’t like the Niff troopers that Luna was used to seeing, they wouldn’t dare hurt her and they would protect her. But at the same time he didn’t want her feeling trapped, she’d been trapped for too long. However, it would seem Luna trusted Cor and that was good enough for Noctis to relax a little on his worries about his friend’s state of mind. She was safe now and that was all that mattered.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a massive sigh, Noctis pushed the doors open and saw his dad and grandad there waiting for him. Noctis was quick to close the doors and walk over to Regis as quickly as possible; he knew his dad far too well and he knew Regis was going to stand up without his cane and hurt himself if he wasn’t quick enough to give him a hug. When he reached his dad - who was thankfully still in his seat - Noctis wrapped his arms around him and he felt like crying. It had been far too long since they had seen each other and he missed his dad so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dad.” Noctis said, not allowing any tears at all to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis held on to his son tightly and refused to let go as he shamelessly cried over his son’s safe return. “Noct. I am so glad you are home and safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis let go a small laugh. “Don’t worry dad. I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis subconsciously hugged his dad tighter than before. For some reason his chest had tightened and he felt like he had somehow dodged a bullet. On the trip he had been plagued with nightmares of Regis dying and Noctis not being anywhere near Insomnia to save him or even say goodbye to him. Now that they were together again, Noct could finally relax and no longer have to worry about all that crap. He was just so grateful the war had ended before they left. Regis looked so much brighter and lively and it was all because the wall was down. Hopefully, that meant Regis would be around for a lot longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis pulled away from his dad and turned to face Somnus who was staring at him with a disgruntled expression and the Prince knew better than to give him a hug when Somnus was wearing that look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Noctis gave him a wave. “Hey, grandad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't ‘hey grandad’ me!” Somnus roared, rising from his chair. “What the fucking hell were you thinking?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeping my promise and saving my friend.” Noctis replied calmly. He knew better than to feed into Somnus’s rage. It was just a question of how long Noct could control himself for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have been killed! You didn’t think to inform us you were doing something so dangerous and reckless?!” Somnus shouted, eyes burning with rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not dead though am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Somnus could scream back, Regis stood up and got in between the two. “Enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad it’s okay.” Noctis said, trying to get his dad to sit back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Noctis it isn’t.” Regis grunted, turning back to his grandfather. “The important thing is all the boys and Lunafreya are safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously going to let him get away with that?! Because Ardyn is going to lose his shit when he sees Prompto.” Somnus spat, anger increasing by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I am not. Noctis has no idea how much trouble he is in, but right now I want everyone to be grateful that the boys are home and our family is back together again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis gulped at his dad’s words. Yeah… he had a lot of explaining to do…</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I called you every single day!” Prompto cringed as Ardyn shouted at him whilst hugging him with all his might. His dad could really shout and if Ardyn carried on, Prom thought he was going to burst his fucking eardrum. “You didn’t think to tell me where you were going?! Anything could have happened to you and I wouldn’t have known about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto said quietly, hoping that the tone of his voice would help his dad lower his own. It didn’t work but at least Ardyn had let go of him now and taken a few steps back. When Prom saw the concerned look on his dad's face, he felt so guilty for not saying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you should be! When your father and I found out we were beside ourselves with worry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to do it.” Prompto tried to explain. “We all agreed that since Lucis was safe, we should at least try and protect the people of Tenebrae.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only saved one person! Going there was not worth the bloody risk!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn scoffed. “Oh really? Let’s see what your father has to say about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t approve at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor’s cutting voice made poor Prompto shudder. Cor sounded more pissed than Ardyn did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto slowly turned around and before he could give his dad any awkward words that resembled that of a welcome Cor spoke again, words sharper than a razor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really fucking stupid of all of you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen I know.” Prompto raised his voice so he could get their attention. “It was stupid. It was dangerous. But we were fine. We worked together and yeah, to us it was worth the risk, cause we had no idea what was going to happen to her. We saved her! I don’t see what is wrong with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared us! That is what is wrong with that! Your poor dad hasn’t slept since we heard the news!” Cor shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s face dropped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay… maybe I should have mentioned something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prom thought to himself as he turned to face Ardyn who was tapping his foot against the floor, like he was waiting for Prom to explain further. But that was the thing, he couldn’t, not without dropping Noctis in the shit. Afterall it was his best friend’s idea in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dads I am really sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you any worry. I just… I just wanted to do something good.” Prompto said, admitting the half truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn’s face softened. “Oh sunbeam, you are good. You didn’t have to do that. I am surprised that Mr Scientia approved of it though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I.” Cor said, still visibility fuming.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iggy was the only one out of us that agreed we shouldn’t. He said it was too dangerous to walk in blindfolded without a plan.” Prompto said strongly, defending his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and what was this plan of yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would really like to know, Prom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto sighed. “I can’t tell you. Not yet. Noct wants to do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor and Ardyn shared a glance at each other. In that moment they knew who had orchestrated the entire event and by no means were they surprised. Although, they knew what Prompto was saying was right. They shouldn’t be focusing on something that was out of their control. They silently agreed to let it be laid to rest and put all the time and energy they had for the rest of the day in looking after and being with their son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor placed a gentle hand on Prom’s shoulder and said. “Okay. We are just glad to have you home, mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn nodded, walking closer to his family. “We have really missed you, as has Cerbie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you both too.” Prompto said with glee, as he wrapped his arms around both his dads and smiled when the hugs were returned in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them stayed like that for a while. Hugging and just being grateful that nothing terrible had happened to others. However, there was tension in the room, lingering like a bad smell, but for the time being, it was masked by the loving reunion they were sharing. For Prompto was still in the dark over what had become of Verstael Besithia and Cor and Ardyn were none the wiser as to what had taken place on that road trip. At the moment, all that could wait until tomorrow. Right now what mattered was their family and the love they shared for each other.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After getting out of that painful conversation with his dad and grandad, that ended with the agreement that Noctis would explain to them in detail exactly what had taken place tomorrow; the Prince went to the room where Luna was staying. Glaives were posted outside the room and they let Noctis pass without question. When he went into the room he heard Luna laugh, followed by the familiar voice of Captain Nyx Ulric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said you were.” Luna continued to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct couldn't help but feel jealous, he wanted to make Luna laugh like that… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never said I wasn’t either.” Nyx laughed back. “I know what you politicians are like. I am close friends with the Founder King and His Grace you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you hold the rank of Captain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, honestly Princess you don’t want to know how I got this position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having enough of feeling jealous, Noctis walked further into the rooms and cleared his throat to catch the attention of both Luna and Nyx. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis.” Luna smiled warmly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyx stood to attention and bowed his head. “Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Noctis said, returning the smile to Luna before addressing Nyx. “Nyx, would you mind giving Luna and I some privacy?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyx did as he was told, leaving the pair together alone for the first time since they were children. Noctis found it a little daunting to begin with but Luna’s smile and aura relaxed him somewhat. For the last 12 years they may have only spoken through the use of Umbra and their special book but being with her now it felt like they had never been apart. He was glad that she was safe. When he took a seat next to her, he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about leaving you earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret. Nyx has been assigned to look after me.” She assured him. “Is His Majesty alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s fine. He said he’ll talk to you tomorrow, he wanted you to get some rest first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis gasped lightly when he felt Luna’s hand touch his. It forced him to look into her blue eyes and he was mesmerised by how understanding she looked. “He is thoughtful like that. And thank you so much, Noctis, for all you have done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem.” Noctis said, holding her hand. He was trying so hard not to blush at her touch but it would appear he was failing, as was the Oracle. “I said I’d come and save you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you did.” Luna nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her smile fell, Noct became worried. He didn’t pressure her to speak though and allowed her the silence. This was a lot for anyone really. Fleeing away from everything you knew, even if she was being oppressed, was a big step to take. Poor Luna. All she probably wanted to do was sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis… what you and your friends have done for me is truly amazing but I fear it cannot last.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Noctis questioned, feeling something ugly eat away at his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I am the property of Niflheim. When Tenebrae fell, I gave up all lands to Emperor Aldercapt and unfortunately my rights, all of them. If he wanted to, tomorrow I could be summoned back to Tenebrae and I will have to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Noctis protested shaking his head. “I promised to save you and that is what I am doing. You aren’t going back there unless Tenebrae and all who live there are freed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna placed her free hand to Noctis’s cheek and smiled lovelying at him. “Again, I thank you so much for that. But there is nothing you or anyone can do if what we fear happens occurs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis closed his eyes in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! He was not letting this happen! He was refusing to let this happen. They had just been reunited and everything was becoming right with the world again. If Luna left… Noctis couldn’t even think about that; he did not risk his life for nothing. He risked it to save her and he’d be damned if he let her go now… wait a second… he was damned anyway… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly an idea popped into his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That could work…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis took both of Luna’s hands in his and knelt down on one knee as he stared into her eyes. “Lunafreya Nox Fleuret will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna blinked and looked at him with confusion. “Noctis…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you marry me in the name of the Six it will break every bond and tie you have to Niflheim. You will be a Lucian citizen but more importantly you will be free, safe and well protected. I made a promise to protect you and if that means we have to get married for me to uphold that I am more than willing to do that. All you have to do is say yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna whispered. “... you’d do that for me? I don’t want you to marry me if you already have someone else you would rather spend the rest of your life with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no one else.” Noctis confirmed. “And yeah, I would do that for you.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that had faded from her lips a moment ago slowly reappeared and the Oracle couldn’t help but nod. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis grinned with relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he knew she would always be protected no matter what happened. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooooh I am so excited to be updating this story!!! </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one had expected to see the Crown Prince of Lucis out of bed before 7:30 in the morning but here he was, up and ready and on his way to have breakfast. That trip had somewhat normalised Noctis sleeping pattern because Ignis and Gladio always made sure that both he and Prom were up and packing up the tent by 8 am every single morning! To start with Noct hated it but now he felt like thanking his friends because it meant that he could actually make a good impression on Luna and have breakfast with his dad for the first time in months. Needless to say when he walked into the dining room Clarus was more than surprised by his appearance. Noctis simply shot him a smug grin and took his seat at the dining table, while his dad and friend- fiance? (that sounded fucking weird) were talking. They both looked happy enough in each other’s company and that brought an even bigger smile to Noct’s face. At least everyone was certain there was no tension between the two. Why would there be? They were both such caring and understanding people; Noctis had no idea why he was worried in the first place. However, something seemed out of place and the Prince did not like it one bit. </p><p>He turned to his dad after saying a quick hello and asked. “Where’s grandad and uncle Ardyn?” </p><p>“Ardyn is having breakfast with Cor, Prompto and Ignis this morning.” Regis answered, taking a sip of his tea. “And grandfather is not awake yet.” </p><p>Noctis nodded. Made sense. However, it saddened him a little. He hadn’t even seen his uncle yet and as for his grandad they kind of left things on bad terms last night and Noct felt he should apologise to him for his bad behaviour. They could sort that out later though. At least it meant he could spend time with just his dad and Luna. </p><p>Regis smiled and cleared his throat. “I am glad you are awake Noct. I was going through security measures with Lunafreya here. Nyx and I have decided that from now on, glaive Altius will be Lunafreya’s personal glaive.”</p><p>“So like a Shield?” Noctis asked looking around the room until he spotted Crowe in the corner. Yeah he was happy that Crowe was looking after Luna. She was well trusted and respected amongst the glaive.</p><p>“Indeed.” Regis confirmed. “And for the time being, Lunafreya, I would suggest keeping within the walls of Insomnia.”</p><p>“I think that is wise too, Your Majesty. But please, call me Luna.” Luna agreed happily. </p><p>Noctis decided to sit back and listen rather than join in with the conversation. He liked hearing his dad and Luna so happy and relaxed. He hadn’t heard this tone of voice from his dad in such a long time and as for Luna it was just nice to hear her voice at all. Regis kept apologising for what had taken place all those years ago and Luna kept assuring him there were no hard feelings and she more than understood his decision to protect his son. Everyone, including her, had had to make some tough decisions over the years; Regis was no different to her. She gave away Tenebrae to Niflheim and many people died as a direct result of her actions. It was a shame that things had turned out the way it had but there was no point dwelling on the past when it could not be changed. Noctis felt horrible listening to all of this but at the end of the day this was the reality of ruling a Kingdom and the world they lived in. It was shit. Until Niflheim got rid of all their technology this was how it was going to remain. And another reason why Noctis kept his mouth shut was because he knew if he spoke he would accidently let the cat out of the bag on his and Luna’s plan to keep her safely within Lucis. Not like he thought Regis would be mad or upset or anything like that, but until Somnus and Ardyn had decided to join them it was better to keep it quiet. Thinking about announcing it once was nerve wracking enough; saying it three times was not something Noctis was prepared to do. </p><p>After about an hour Clarus interrupted their chatter. Since they had a guest he was as formal as he was at state dinners. “Your Majesty, His Former Majesty and His Grace wish to speak with you and the Prince.” </p><p>“I bet they do.” Regis muttered under his breath as Clarus handed him his cane. “Come along Noctis.” </p><p>“What about Luna?” Noctis asked, getting frustrated. This was the second time that they had abandoned her in the last 18 hours and quite frankly Noct was beginning to think that it wasn’t his dad who had requested <em> only </em>to see him yesterday… there seemed to be a pattern occurring here.   </p><p>“Glaive Altius.” Regis called out, giving the glaive permission to step forward. “Would you mind reassuring the Prince that Princess Lunafreya will be safe under your care?” </p><p>“Don’t worry, your Highness. I won’t let her out of my sight.” Crowe stated, giving Noct a knowing smile. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Noctis. We can talk later.” Luna said, remaining in her seat to finish what was left of her breakfast.</p><p>Noctis reluctantly said goodbye to her and followed his dad and Clarus out of the room. As they walked through the corridor’s Regis gave his son as much reassurance as he could on the Oracle’s safety; Noctis thanked him but his dad didn’t need to do that. The Prince was well aware of all the security measures they had in place and how protected everyone was in the Citadel. No, what was pissing Noctis off was his grandfather. He had more than a bone to pick with him. After Clarus had let them into the room, where Somnus and Ardyn had been waiting for them, and closed the door, the four royals were finally together at last. </p><p>“Hello, fate buddy. I do hope your trip went well.” Ardyn beamed, waving at his nephew.</p><p>Noctis wasn’t in the mood for that level of fake happiness. He ignored his uncle and looked directly at his grandfather. “What’s your problem, hey? Are you really that pissed off?! Why didn’t you come to breakfast? We have a guest, it was really fucking rude of you not to show up.”</p><p>Somnus merely rolled his eyes. “We are not here to discuss me, we are here to discuss why you thought it was a good idea to go over enemy lines and save someone you barely know.” </p><p>“In case you have forgotten grandad, if it wasn’t for me and my idea to use Ardyn we would still be at war! I do have some bright ideas!” </p><p>“This one was not one of them!” </p><p>“I think maybe we should all calm down.” Ardyn suggested in a calm yet stern voice. </p><p>“Please listen to Ardyn you two.” Regis pleaded, deciding to sit next to his uncle. </p><p>The King couldn’t believe he was even thinking this, but Ardyn was the safest person in the room to sit next to at the moment. Noctis and Somnus looked like they were about to kill each other. </p><p>And not surprisingly, Ardyn and Regis got ignored in favour of shouting at the other. </p><p>“What did you want me to do? Leave her there?!” Noctis shouted back. </p><p>“Yes actually I did! Because you shouldn’t have gone there in the first place!” Somnus yelled back. </p><p>“Are you really that fucking heartless?!”</p><p>“Yes I am! I thought you might have caught on to that by now!” </p><p>“Dad! Ardyn! Are you hearing this chocobo crap that is coming out of his mouth?!” Noctis roared looking at the two. </p><p>“He doesn’t mean it.” Regis said softly before addressing his grandfather in an assertive tone. “Do you, grandfather?”</p><p>“Somnus Lucis Caelum you are forbidden from answering that.” Ardyn cut in sharply, preventing Somnus from saying another word. “Can we just breathe and calm down please? Shouting will get us nowhere, and quite frankly I am more than curious how you not only managed to get into Tenebrae and out again safely and undetected, but how you were able to convince Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto to tag along with you.” </p><p>Noctis had accepted that he wasn’t going to get out of this and of course his uncle would be the most sensible one out of the three and get to the point. Because Noct no longer wanted to fight, he slumped down in the chair opposite his family members and lent on his knuckles. The faster he got this out of the way the faster he could leave and see Luna. </p><p>Only to make sure she was alright of course!  </p><p>“I just asked.” Noctis shrugged. </p><p>“Asked or told?” Ardyn questioned, not convinced by his nephew's words. </p><p>“Asked. I asked uncle Ardyn. Gladio said yes straight away. After kicking Gilgamesh’s arse he was more than happy to help me in rescuing Luna.” </p><p>“He did what to my shield?!” Somnus shouted again, eyes popping out of his head, in angry shock and disbelief. </p><p>“Yeah he beat him. Actually beat him this time. He gave Gladio Cor’s old katana as proof if you don’t believe me.” Noctis said amused at the fact Gladio still hadn’t said anything to anyone.</p><p>Somnus just sat there in silent shock, while Regis let go a deep sigh before walking over to the door to inform Clarus as to what had taken place. Gladio was going to be in so much trouble when Clarus found out. Again, Noctis didn’t understand why though. Gladio had also done something to be proud of. Their family was too over protective for their own good. That was when Noct heard the hysterical burst of laughter coming from his uncle. At least one of them wasn’t so up tight.</p><p><em> Why was Ardyn becoming the most reasonable human out of them all? He wasn’t even fucking human for crying out loud!  </em>  </p><p>Ardyn continued to laugh as he nudged Somnus in the side. “Beaten twice in the space of 30 years. Maybe you need a new shield, brother dear!”</p><p>“Or maybe after we have this conversation, then he can finally come home and you can go and get him.” Somnus spat back, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>“I would be delighted too. Just so I can rub it in his face!” Ardyn chuckled, rubbing his hands together evily. This was going to be a blast! (even if Cor was terrified of that man, Ardyn was sure he could talk his husband around from not quitting as Marshal or moving out of Insomnia when Gilgamesh finally returned) But first things first, they had to end this conversation. “That explains Gladio, but it does not explain Prom.” </p><p>“Prom has his own mind you know?” Noctis replied bluntly. </p><p>“I am well aware of that, but I would still like to know why he refused to inform me of what you were doing and why, and I quote:<em> ‘He can’t tell me.’ </em> So mister Noctis Lucis Caelum I know you have something to do with it.” </p><p>Noctis grumbled pointing at his grandad, whose face was full of thunder, and Somnus still hadn’t spoken a word. “We went to get his sword, the ground gave way and we all started falling.  Somehow, don’t ask me how; Prom managed to stop time and we were able to get out of there. I thought he had lost the use of his powers.” </p><p>Ardyn’s mouth fell open and he felt his own anger begin to bubble away. Prompto hadn’t told him that… What else hadn’t they been told?! What else was Noctis, Prom and all the rest of them keeping them in the dark about?! How could Noctis just sit there and think that this was all normal?! Ardyn stopped thinking for a moment. If he carried on he was going to have to force himself into a silence, similar to that of his brother. Ardyn’s anger increased. What on Eos had happened in the space of a month and a bloody half?! </p><p>Because no one was talking, Noctis carried on. “Yeah, so that happened and because we wanted to go to Tenebrae, Ignis refused to leave us. That is why he came along.” </p><p>“Be that as it may Noctis.” Regis stated, coming back into the room and taking his seat again. “It still doesn’t explain how you got to Tenebrae.” </p><p>“Oh that. You aren’t gonna like the answer…. You see Cid and Cindy updated the Regalia so it can fly now…” Noctis said nervously as he watched his dad’s face change from concern to pure rage in an instant. He knew that his dad was not going to like that answer. Although, Noctis wasn’t entirely sure if Regis was mad over Cid helping them or the fact he had tampered with the Regalia more than he should have... Before his dad or Ardyn could start shouting the odds about Cid, Noctis spoke quickly. “He didn’t know what we wanted it for! He isn’t the one you should be mad at anyway. Cor was the one that helped Gladio through the trials and I assume as you didn’t know about Gladio none of you know Cor did that!”</p><p>No! None of them were aware of that!  </p><p>The door flew open and Clarus stared directly at Ardyn, gritting his teeth with nothing but venom. “Ardyn I am going to kill your husband!” </p><p>“By all fucking means Amicitia! Go ahead!” Ardyn growled, rubbing his face with his hands. </p><p>
  <em> Fucking hell Cor Leonis!  </em>
</p><p>A few weeks ago Cor was instructed to go with a few of the glaive and make sure that all magitek weaponary and soldiers were completely gone from Lucian territory, and to check up on the boys, just to be sure they were alright. When Cor came back he claimed that when he went out on his own to find the boys he ran into some trouble in the form of Loqi Tummelt, the young Niflheim General, that for some reason had a personal vendetta against him and he wanted to be the person to end his life. And because of that no one questioned why he came back a little later than the rest of the glaive. None of the men in that room could be sure if that was a fucking lie or not now! Cor was in so much trouble the next time Clarus or any member of the royal family saw him. Why couldn’t he just be fucking senseible?! No wonder the boys had taken it upon themselves to do something so bloody reckless, Cor was their fucking mentor afterall! </p><p>Unable to keep his anger at bay any longer, Ardyn turned to Regis and said bluntly. “Somnus and I are going to refrain from speaking. Do carry on with the rest of the questions, Regis.”</p><p>“Right.” Regis breathed out slowly, trying to control his own anger. “Clarus, go and get Cor now!” </p><p>Clarus angrily slammed the door behind him, making Noctis flinch. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything about Cor and Gladio....</p><p>“Noctis you are going to tell us exactly what happened. I don’t want you to leave any details out, are we clear, young man?!” </p><p>Noctis nodded, feeling very unsettled at how angry his dad, uncle and grandad had become over this. If they didn’t like the little tidbits of information he had already given them, they were certainly going to hate what he had actually done in order to save Luna.  </p><hr/><p>
  <em> (Noctis explaining how they saved Luna) </em>
</p><p>“What’s the plan?” Gladio asked in a quiet tone as the four of them remained seated in the car. </p><p>“Specs?” Noctis said, turning to his advisor. </p><p>Noctis knew that getting over here wasn’t going to be their main issue. The flight over here was alright, and somehow they managed to avoid all dropships detectors; Noct had no idea how that had happened but he wasn’t about to question it either. And for some reason, it felt a lot chillier in Tenebrae than he remembered; it was probably due to the night’s cool breeze and that they had decided to park out in the forest well away from the Fenestala Manor, where they knew, thanks to Umbra, Luna remained captive. They had to break her out. Noctis knew only his advisor would be clever enough to think up a plan for them to take. </p><p>Ignis pushed up his glasses and said smoothly. “The Manor will more than likely be heavily guarded. Do you have any idea of the layout of the place?” </p><p>“Wait a sec.” Noctis said, reaching for his phone before handing it to Ignis. “Here. I took a picture from the Citadel’s library before we left.” </p><p>“Hang on Noct! Does this mean your plan was always to rescue her?! It wasn’t to get the royal arms?!” Prompto asked, a grin appearing on his face as he looked at his best friend.   </p><p>Noctis shrugged, looking down as he could feel his cheeks begin to heat up. </p><p>“Aww dude, that's so romantic!” Prom beamed, laughing at his friend. </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>“Guys knock it off. Let Iggy focus.” Gladio ordered, looking over Ignis’s shoulder, as the advisor studied the photo thoroughly. </p><p>The pair shut up instantly, with Prom giving Ignis a quick kiss on the cheek to say sorry as Gladio and Noct gave each other a knowing look. They both found Iggy’s and Prom’s relationship really cute. </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Ignis finally spoke. “I would assume all the tunnels are blocked off. I am afraid to say unless you are a Niflheim trooper we won’t be able to get into the building without being noticed.”  </p><p>Prompto frowned. “I could always poof in there.” </p><p>“No!” </p><p>All three of them shouted in unison at Prom. There was no way only one of them was going in there and, no offence to Prompto, they had no idea why his powers had suddenly kicked back in and because of that they didn’t know how reliable they were. </p><p>Gladio grunted. “So I guess we steal some Niff armor. Shouldn’t be too hard to do.”</p><p>Ignis shook his head. “I wish it was that simple. Niflheim just lost Lucis and have given up their head of research to His Grace. They will not give up the Oracle so easily, if at all.” </p><p>“What do we do then?” Noctis asked hotly. “We came here to save her. I am not turning back without her.” </p><p>“I understand that Noct, but if we go in there all guns blazing more Niflheim troops will be alerted. If we are caught, how bad will that look on Lucis, just after we have gotten peace.” </p><p>Prom tapped his chin like he was deep in thought before making his suggestion. “We got the book right? Why don’t we send a message to Luna via Umbra? Maybe she can give us some clues on what to do.” </p><p>“Not a bad idea blondie.” Gladio smirked. </p><p>Noctis nodded, opening the car door as he knew Umbra would be waiting for him there. He took the book off the dog and wrote the message. After sending the dog on his way, all they could do was wait. They sat there for a couple of hours and unfortunately Umbra had not returned.</p><p>Getting nervous and worried, Noctis couldn’t take sitting in that car anymore. He got out, ignoring the protests from his friends, and closed the door with some force. This entire situation was hurting the Prince. He had promised her! He wrote it down and promised he would save her but now it seemed like all hope was lost… the only means of undetectable communication he had to Luna was now gone and it seemed like this journey and placing themselves in danger had been for nothing! Perhaps he should have just asked Ardyn to come and sort this shit out for him…</p><p>All of a sudden Noctis began to shake. His fingers went cold and his face began to hurt as a sharp chill flew at him. His teeth began to chatter, his knees started to wobble and he was cold. What?! It was June! </p><p>“Oh hear me, Chosen King.” </p><p>Noctis recognised that voice. Still shivering from the cold Noctis turned around and saw none other than Gentiana before him. </p><p>“Gentiana.” He gasped. </p><p>She smiled, eyes closed. “The Oracle sends a message for thee.” </p><p>“Luna? Is she okay?” </p><p>“The lady is awaiting you. Heed my words, Oh Chosen King. There is another who wishes to see the Oracle freed. In order to fulfill what you desire, you must seek out him first.”</p><p>“Who?” Noctis demanded, unable to prevent his teeth from chattering. </p><p>“The blood of the Oracle. He awaits you amongst the trees.”</p><p>Noctis scowled and then the realisation of her words hit him. </p><p>Ravus! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Retelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You trusted a fucking goddess! Have I taught you nothing Noctis Lucis Caelum!” </p><p>Noctis gave his uncle a bewildered look after his little outburst, which had so rudely interrupted his storytelling. He had no fucking clue what this old bat was on about. </p><p>Noct raised his eyebrows in confusion and when he spoke his voice was clearly suggesting that his uncle was finally lost his mind. “Gentiana is a messenger, uncle Ardyn…” </p><p>“No she is not.” Ardyn scoffed, fighting the urge to scream. Why did the Six always insist on making his day fucking worse than it already was? “She’s Shiva. The Glacian!”</p><p>“We can deal with that later Ardyn.” Somnus sighed, also hating the fact the ice goddess had helped his grandson out. “Noctis just carry on.” </p><p>“Hold on a second. How do you know that?!” Noctis asked, looking at his dad who was also at a loss as to what both their ancestors were referring too. Luna had never mentioned that before… that was quite a troubling thought. But one Noctis was willing to let pass. The Glacian was meant to be one of the good one’s, no? </p><p>“Cause I hate all of them! Plus I daemonified Ifrit and I know more than I should as a result.” Ardyn grumbled. </p><p>“Oh yeah.... That would explain the snowstorm.” Noctis mumbled, quietly so they couldn’t hear them before carrying on with his explanation of past events. “Well she helped me. So it doesn’t matter either way, does it? I am not dead or cursed anymore than I already am.” </p><p>“No more arguing please.” Regis cut in before Ardyn could go on another rant about the Six. “I understand why you are worried uncle but grandfather is right we can deal with that issue later. I promise. Noct, do carry on.”</p><hr/><p>Knowing it was better to not go on his own; Noctis ordered Ignis and Prom to stay in the car while he and Gladio went to meet with Ravus. It had been too long since both Prince’s had seen each other and Noctis was certain there was bound to be tension, especially since, yet again, Lucis had abandoned Tenebrae in favour of their own kin. Noct would understand if Ravus was resentful towards him and his dad. However, Luna’s best chance was talking to her brother and Noctis had to do this. For her and the promise, he had made to her. Gladio kept in front of Noct at all times as they traverse through the darkened forest. Daemons and all sorts were in these woods; at least that meant the Niffs wouldn’t dare come near here. Not if they wanted to be infected that was. </p><p>As the pair approached a clearing they saw Ravus sitting on a rock, waiting impatiently for them. Noctis stepped in front of his Shield and called out the man’s name to get his attention. Noctis knew he had gotten it when Ravus looked directly at him, and just like he had predicted, there was clear deep within hatred in his eyes. </p><p>“We don’t have time for a reunion, Noctis.” Ravus spat, rising from his seat. “We are only here to discuss Lunafreya’s safety.”</p><p>“Got it.” Noctis nodded, feeling himself and Gladio relax a little. At least this meant there would be no duel. “Tell me what you need me to do and I’ll do it.” </p><hr/><p>“You are hopeless!” Somnus shouted, feeling the level of frustration that his brother had just displayed a few moments ago. “You do not let someone you barely know control your fate like that! That is only asking for trouble!” </p><p>“I am never going to get to tell this story am I?!” Noctis complained, feeling annoyed as they were all treating him as if he was a 14 year old boy again. He couldn’t wait until he was 30! They were probably going to treat him the exact same as they were treating him now. “What else was I meant to do? Ravus was my only chance to save her.”</p><p>“Sorry brother, but Noct does have a point there.” Ardyn said, not entirely on Noct’s side because he could see the clear and dangerous implications of that decision. </p><p>“I don’t care if he has a point.” </p><p>“Grandad, I thought you and Ardyn weren’t talking anymore.” </p><p>“Why you littl-”</p><p>“No one is to talk through the rest of my son’s explanation. If either of you have a problem with that, please leave.” Regis snapped, getting as annoyed as Noctis was with their bickering and interruptions. Regis thought they had finally made up! </p><p>“Thank you dad! As I was saying...”</p><hr/><p>The plan was simple enough. </p><p>Gladio would wait in the shadows outside of the Fleuret Manor ready to fight anyone that tried to prevent Noctis and Luna from escaping, Prompto would be posted in one of the trees that oversaw the main road to the Manor in case any more reinforcements came, and Ignis was to wait in the Regalia so they could have a speedy getaway. As for Noctis, his job was being Ravus Nox Fleuret’s prisoner. Being a member of the Niflheim army, Ravus still had to keep up appearances and the best way to get Noctis into the manor without getting shot at was to go straight through the front door. Luckily no one stopped them as Ravus roughly pushed him into the ancient building. The man’s harsh grip was enough to bruise Noct but unfortunately, Ravus could be anything but gentle because they were currently housing Brigadier General Carligo Ulldor as a guest. When the man in question saw Noctis, a smirk appeared on his face. </p><p>“Trespassing on enemy grounds is enough to start another war boy.” Ulldor spat, spit purposely flying directly in Noct’s face. </p><p>Noctis growled and glared at the man who had been in charge of Lucian lands for more than 12 years. If Luna’s and the guys safety was not on the line he would have retaliated, however, putting up with his uncle's antics over the years had allowed Noctis to build up somewhat of a tolerance to dicks like this. He kept his mouth shut and allowed Ravus to do all the talking. Well, that was if Ravus could get a word in with this arrogant twat talking. </p><p>“Where did he crawl out of? The boats to Lucis have been cut off for years. Why the fuck is it here?”</p><p>Ravus uttered back. “Does it matter? We got him now and it means we have leverage over Lucis.”  </p><p>“You’re right, not even the Adagium would risk the life of the only thing that can end his endless existence.” Ulldor laughed, grabbing the bottom of Noctis’s chin harshly. “Not so powerful without your ancestor’s now are you, you pathetic Lucian rat.” </p><p>Noctis grunted sharply when he felt a blow to his stomach. Ulldor really held nothing back with that punch. The Prince refused to give him anything more than that. He understood now why this man was high up in the Niflheim ranks. He really gave no fucks did he? </p><p>“Enough.” Ravus yelled, yanking Noctis away from the man. “He isn’t going to be any good to us if you beat him to a pulp.”</p><p>Ulldor narrowed his eyes at the former Prince of Tenebrae. “That’s the problem with you youth. Getting information out of them by asking will never work. You need to beat it out of them.” </p><p>“What makes you think I have anything to give you?” Noctis finally said, breathing through his nose to try and lessen the pain in his stomach. </p><p>“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” Ulldor snapped. </p><p>Noct shrugged. “I actually came to see the sights.”</p><p>That earnt the Prince another powerful and painful blow to the gut. And that time Noctis did let out a painful cry as tears of pain filled his eyes. In order to show this man that he wasn’t beaten, Noctis looked him directly in the eye and held his head up high. Ulldor did not look at all impressed by his reaction. </p><p>“Take him to the dungeons. I’ll make this rat squeal if it is the last thing I do!” Ulldor’s voice boomed as he finally let both Ravus and Noctis pass.   </p><p>Again, Noctis was pushed forward and forced through the hallways of the place he once saw as solitude. It was nothing like how he remembered it. Guards were posted along every hallway and they were all heavily armed. All Noctis could think about was what poor Luna, and Ravus, had suffered over these long 12 years. He could fully understand Ravus’s hatred now. If he was in his position he would definitely hate his family too. Suddenly, Noctis was pulled to a halt and was shoved into one of the side rooms along with two of the guards. Before Noctis had time to blink, the guards had been knocked out and pushed down the flight of the stairs that they were now standing on. <em> Ouch </em>. By the sound of them falling, the guards were more likely dead than passed out. Ravus quickly locked the door behind them and undid the restraints on Noctis’s wrists. </p><p>Noctis rubbed his wrist. “That guy is a dick.” </p><p>“He isn’t the worst of them.” Ravus said, taking one of the naked flame fire torches from the sidewall. “Follow me.” </p><p>Noctis nodded and he found it incredibly difficult walking down a cold hard stone staircase with only a fire to light their way. Before he could complain about the lack of electricity, Ravus explained that Tenebrae had always been one for traditions and they didn’t put any artificial lighting down here. When the Niffs took over they used that to their advantage. They turned some of the manor’s staff insane by locking them down here in the darkness for weeks on end with only a single tap of water for comfort. The notion of that made Noct want to throw up. How could anyone treat someone like that? It was inhuman. Not even Ardyn would do something like that and he was a daemon! The faster he got out of here the better. Noctis continued to follow Ravus as they stepped over the dead guards and all the way down the other end of the long tunnel that they had found themselves in. When they reached the end Ravus handed Noctis a flashlight that he had in his pocket.</p><p>“You had that the entire time!” Noctis yelled, his voice echoing in the abandoned tunnels. </p><p>“Shut up.” Ravus ordered hitting Noct on the back of the head. “Do you want to alert the guards? Have you got your phone or a watch on you?” </p><p>“Yeah? Why?” Noct asked, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“Set a timer for 5 minutes. When it goes off I want you to open this door and go straight up. It is a hidden passageway that I have been restoring for quite some time now. It leads directly to the corridor where Lunafreya’s room is located.” Ravus explained, handing Noctis a set of keys. “Use this to open her door. And use the other key to open her window and get yourself out of here as fast as you can.”</p><p>Noctis shook his head. “What? Are you crazy I’ll be spotted.” </p><p>“This is the only way to save my sister! Trust me.”  </p><p>A small silence fell between them and Noctis wasn’t sure how he felt about Ravus’s choice of words. Noctis put the keys in his pocket and placed his hand on the handle ready to open it when the time was right. </p><p>“What will you do?” </p><p>“Create a distraction.” </p><p>“Ravus…” Noctis said, preventing the silver-haired man from leaving. “How will you get out? Ulldor will know you helped me.”</p><p>Ravus turned away from him. “Not with a sword through the heart he won’t.” </p><p>Noctis nodded and finally let the man go. Even if he killed Ulldor there was nothing stopping the other soldier’s from thinking the same. Shit! Noctis wanted to run after Ravus because he had just signed his own death warrant. He couldn’t let him die here! However, Noctis knew nothing of these dungeons and leaving his position now would hinder his one and only chance to get Luna out of here safely. With that Noct, knew he had to let him go. </p><p>Before Noctis knew it the timer on his phone went off. </p><p>He threw open the door and ran up the stairs with his torch in hand and ran right to the very top. When he reached the top, he was met with a door. What was strange about this door was that there was no light coming from underneath it. Oh! Ravus must have killed the power. That was pretty clever. The Prince slowly opened the door and he immediately knew which door was Luna’s. Four guards were standing outside of it and because they wore those stupid helmets there was no chance they would be able to see him in the darkness. This shouldn’t be a problem. Noctis summoned two daggers, threw them at two of the guards, killing them instantly. Before the other guards had time to react he kicked them both in the face knocking them out. Quickly he reached into his pocket, retrieved the keys and unlocked her door before slipping inside. In a rush, he closed it shut again and locked it behind him. Once he was certain everything was secure he turned around and saw her again for the first time in years. </p><p><em> Luna… </em> </p><p>“Noctis.” Luna said breathlessly. “You’re alright.” </p><p>He took a step closer to her and smiled back. “Yeah. Are you?” </p><p>“Yes. I can’t believe it’s you.” She smiled back.</p><p>“Sure is me.” Noctis laughed nervously.</p><p>This all seemed so out of place. He did not think this was how their reunion was going to play out. He was a bag of nerves and he had no idea what to say to the woman he had come to rescue and he couldn’t believe it was finally happening. She was really there right in front of him. She looked more beautiful than she did when they were kids. She was wrapped up in a cream coat, supporting a single braid with only a blue suitcase by her side. Was this what her life had resorted to? Everything of value she owned was concealed in that bag? Noctis felt anger rise then. How dare anyone treat someone who was as kind as she, like this!  </p><p>Luna edged forward, smiling at him with hope in her eyes. “Gentiana said you’d be coming shortly. Where’s Ravus?” </p><p>Noctis gulped as he closed his eyes with a hint of sorrow. This was going to be hard. “I am sorry Luna… he is with Ulldor. I don’t know what has…” Noctis trailed off, not able to find it in his heart to say the words. </p><p>Luna nodded slowly, placing a hand to her heart. Noctis wanted to give her a moment to possibly mourn and grieve for her brother’s actions but they didn’t have time for it. He quickly took hold of her things, put it into his armiger and unlocked the window. He looked out and all the lights were still off. All the guards had run into the Manor. More than likely to stop any potential threat to the Oracle or Ulldor. This was their chance to go. Without giving Luna any indication as to what he was about to do next; he wrapped his arm around her waist and warped them out of there as fast as he could. He had to throw his dagger a few times in order to reach the trees and when they landed on the ground he had to make sure Luna didn’t fall over. Warping was not for everyone after all. </p><p>Once Noctis was certain Luna was stable he took her hand in his and said quickly. “Can you run?” </p><p>Luna nodded, gripping his hand tighter like she was ready to go and leave everything behind. But when she spoke her voice was strained and worry was present. Noctis knew it was for Ravus’s safety more than their own. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The pair started to run. Gladio soon joined them and when they got back to the Regalia, Ignis already had the engine running and Prompto was sitting in the front seat, gun out in case he had to prevent anyone else from getting close. They rushed into the car and as they sped off into what remained of the night, sirens started to blare and all the lights of the Manor suddenly turned back on. For the time being it was too risky to fly, they had to keep to the ground and pray that they weren’t caught up by any ship. That was when Noctis felt the winter chill again. He turned his head around and to his astonishment a snow blizzard had engulfed the path they had just driven on. The odd thing was not a single speck of snow was in front of them or to the side of them it only trailed behind and no one in that car understood what was going on. </p><p>At least it meant the Niffs couldn’t catch them. Seizing this as an opportunity, Noctis ordered Ignis to take to the skies and just like magic, the Regalia was not caught in the storm. In fact, the cold winds pushed them in the direction of Lucis and they were finally making their way back home. </p><p>Luna was finally safe.  </p><p>Before Noctis could check if Luna was alright - as in all likelihood her brother was dead and she was going to need support - the radio crackled on. </p><p>And Ravus was the one speaking!!</p><p>
  <em> ‘...perpetrator murdered General Ulldor and escaped with the Oracle. However, due to the weather, we are unable to track them down without losing valuable Niflheim men. In light of Ulldor’s death, the Emperor has ordered I, Ravus Nox Fleuret, will now be in charge of the state of Tenebrae-” </em>
</p><p>The radio cut short and both Noctis and Luna were overjoyed and relieved to know that Ravus was alright. They had no idea how he managed to pull it off but they didn't care. He was safe. </p><p>All that was left to do was head home. </p><hr/><p>“That’s what happened. Can I leave now?” </p><p>“No! You certainly cannot!” </p><p>Regis shouted that time, making Noctis sink down into his chair. He was used to getting screamed at by Ardyn and Somnus but when it came to his dad… he hated it. Because when Regis shouted there was always more disappointment in his voice than rage whenever it was directed at him; and he knew his dad didn’t mean too, but it always made Noctis feel so small and tiny. He never wanted his dad to be ashamed of him. </p><p>“You have frightened me half to death Noctis!” </p><p>“I am sorry!” Noct said back, guilt filling his tone. “But you would have saved Sylva, Ravus and Luna back than if you could! I was only doing what I thought was right- No, I know for a fact what I did was right. None of you can fault me on that!”</p><p>“This is why I am scared!” Regis yelled back. “Yes, saving Lunafreya was the right thing to do but putting yourself in danger to do so wasn't! And it wasn’t only yourself, but Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis and Ravus as well. Do you have any idea how your actions, me as your dad, and Somnus and Ardyn as your family, made us feel?! Of course we are upset and angry with you. I honestly thought you had more common sense than that Noctis. You-”   </p><p>“I what dad?!” Noctis interjected him, finding this completely heartbreaking that they were fighting. And he was a little embarrassed that neither of his ancestor’s were doing anything to stop it. “That I should ‘<em> accept the consequences of my actions and not look back’ </em> on what I have done?! Guess what I have already done. You were the one who wanted me to be a leader, and I led. I made sure that Prom, Gladio and Ignis were nowhere near the manor in case anything did happen! And I saved my friend! I am sorry I scared you but I am not sorry for what I have done!” </p><p>Somnus cleared his throat and sighed as he took over from Regis. He didn’t like it when either of them shouted at each other, he’d much prefer Noctis to shout at him over Ardyn and Regis. “Tell us exactly how you have secured her safety, Noctis? Because she is the property of Niflheim and you stole her.”</p><p>“Somnus he rescued her.” Ardyn corrected, also hoping that the tension would ease soon. After this they had to deal with Cor which was going to be a bigger task than this. </p><p>“I don’t care what it was. They are going to see it as theft.” </p><p>“Niflheim’s rules are very different compared to here. He escaped his captor, therefore he has gotten away with it.” Ardyn shrugged before noticing that Regis was glaring at him. “Don’t get me wrong what you did, Noctis, was very foolish and I am hurt you put my son at risk; all I am saying technically by their own laws he has nothing to worry about.” </p><p>“Ardyn shut up, you aren’t helping anything.” Somnus snapped before looking towards his youngest grandchild. “What will you do if they ask for her back? You will have to do it and your act of stupidity would have been for nothing.” </p><p>“I have already thought about that too. We are getting married in the name of the Six, so they can’t take her back.”  </p><p>With that announcement finally out, the room fell into a complete silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Noctis... why? Why do you have to say it like that XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remembering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was longer than anticipated... oh well! I enjoyed writing. Bear in mind it gets a little angsty but you finally get to see Regis, Somnus and Ardyn's reaction to Noct's announcement and how Clarus deal with his pain in the arse little brother XD</p><p>Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noctis shifted uncomfortably under his family’s gaze. He had managed to put all three of them into stunned silence and when he looked at his dad, the King just looked confused. Okay, Noctis could work with confusion, what he could not work with though was the sheer disbelief on his grandad’s face. Or was it anger? Noctis could not make it out at all. But the reaction he was dreading the most was from his uncle, for obvious reasons. He was bound to shout out some paranoia bullshit at him why the Caelum’s should not involve themselves with the Fleuret family line, however, that never happened. Instead, he witnessed Ardyn’s face turn into a massive grin and then he started to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis gulped uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn’s laughter only ever went one of two ways. Mania or genuine happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Noct…” Ardyn laughed harder, shaking his head. “You are one of a kind. Congratulations on your engagement I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” Noctis said, unsure of how to deal with this reaction. His uncle seemed calm and amused by it; the Prince was getting no indication of anger or fear at all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish your mother was here. She would have enjoyed this as much as I currently am.” Ardyn commented, still sniggering to himself as he stood up. “Anyway, I feel you two have rather different views on the situation compared to I. So I will go and deal with the situation that is my husband’s recklessness and then I will go and retrieve Gilgamesh, while you speak to Noctis. Congratulations again Noct and do be sensible around your bride-to-be. She is a Princess after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ardyn left, he ruffled Noct’s hair and shot him a look of approval before disappearing into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct had really excepted the complete opposite from him but at least he knew his uncle was on his side in this situation, even if he had abandoned him and was currently forcing him to deal with the fall out of his announcement all by himself...  Noctis glanced over towards his dad; the King still looked like he was trying to process what was going on. That made Noct feel a bit of regret as he had literally forced the information upon them, but what other choice did he have? In the heat of the moment, he didn’t think he had any. But he was certain Regis would agree with him if he was given the chance to explain himself thoroughly. However, when the Prince looked towards his immortal grandad, the rage on his face was probably the real reason why Ardyn left. Seeing the fire in his grandad’s eyes made Noctis want to run and hide.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!” Somnus gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt not to antagonise Somnus anymore, Noctis spoke in a calm voice. Although he knew this was not going to last long if Somnus didn’t accept this was happening within a matter of seconds. “We’re getting married so they can’t claim her back. She’ll be a legal citizen that way and she will have rights again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You barely know her!” Somnus snapped, nostrils flaring in a fury. “You can’t get married to someone you don’t know!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know your first wife?” Noctis asked, finding himself getting irritated by his grandad’s reasonings. Noctis knew that was a bullshit excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was 2000 years ago!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for answering my question!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather, calm down.” Regis ordered. With a heavy sigh he looked at his son and gave him a soft smile. “I have to agree with Noctis on this one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Somnus yelled in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis bowed his head in shame and explained himself, sorrow littering his voice. “It’s not ideal and I have never wanted to force marriage upon you, Noct. But in the situation we have found ourselves in, I agree that you should do this. And no matter what we think, grandfather, Noctis is right. I failed Luna all those years ago and now we have a chance to protect her. Marriage is the fastest way of achieving that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dad.” Noctis smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus couldn’t believe this! In order to try and calm himself down he took a few steps away from his grandchildren and kicked his chair over in order to expel the hurt and rage that was building up within him. It didn’t work. The anger only increased and he couldn’t help but continue to scream at his youngest grandchild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are being foolish! What happens if you fall in love with someone else?! Are you honestly going to tell me you will keep your promise and continue to be in a marriage with someone you may not even get on with or love! It is bloody hard to do that Noctis! I’ve done it and I hated every second of it! If she wants to maintain her citizenship you will have to stick it out! Are you certain you can do that?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about me or what I want! This isn’t about you or anyone else! This is about protecting the Oracle! She is my friend and I am not letting her be in any more danger.” Noctis growled back, having enough of this. He should have asked Ardyn to take him with him when he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck sake! I do not want her here!” Somnus finally admitted, shouting at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tough luck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t under-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t understand?!” Noctis interrupted him, coming to a solid conclusion as to why his grandad was so against the idea of this and why he hadn’t seen Luna at all. “What? That you killed your Oracle and now you don’t want me to protect mine! We may look the same grandad but I am nothing like you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis!” Regis raised his voice, completely in shock that his son went there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why he doesn’t want her here!” Noctis exclaimed in a frustrated huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes fine! You’re right! Lunafreya looks exactly like Aera. It makes me feel sick to be in the same building as her! Let alone look at her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, the pair of you, this instant!” Regis ordered, finally stepping in to break this fight up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus turned away from his grandchild. This was what it all boiled down too in the end. He simply did not trust himself around any of the Oracles after what had happened. When the Oracle King, Eros, decided to take the dead oracle’s daughter in as his ward, Somnus kept as much distance as he could away from her at all times. They lived together for 10 years and not once in those 10 years did he look her in the eye. Now, Lunafreya was to be a member of his family… and he couldn’t handle the hurt and the guilt that she had brought with her. Ardyn may have completely forgiven him now but Somnus still had not forgiven himself. The Founder King stormed out of the room and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent the hatred that was swirling around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah… Noctis knew in that moment he had taken that too far. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You know a black eye isn’t all that bad. Clarus could have done a lot worse.” Ardyn muttered, handing Cor a bag of ice. He quickly planted a kiss on Cor’s forehead and rubbed his husband’s back as Cor placed the cold bag to his eye. “You are silly. What were you thinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking that if my nephew was going to do something stupid, I might as well be there to help him. He was going to go on his own, that is why Clarus hasn’t put me in the hospital… yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you had told me I could have helped you.” Ardyn suggested, rolling his eyes at his husband's constant independent train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it darling.” Ardyn laughed. “Actually, sweetheart while we are on the topic of Gilgamesh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somnus wants him here doesn’t he.” Cor asked rhetorically, dabbing his eye again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Are you okay with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. But I don’t have a say in the matter. It will make Prom happy though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn smiled, wrapping his over arm Cor’s shoulder and pulling him in for a hug. “Prompto is lucky to have you as his parent. Even if you insist on giving us both heart attacks on a regular basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is correct. Now, I have to go and get him, so I will be back soon. Don’t worry I won’t let him near you, I promise.” Ardyn proclaimed, kissing Cor’s hand lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Ass Hat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn vanished and Cor let out a very long and deep sigh. This entire day had just turned into a mess it seemed. First, he got punched by Clarus, Noctis was getting married and now Gilgamesh was going to be living in Insomnia for the foreseeable future. The Marshal didn’t think he could handle any more turmoil today and that was when he smelt something burning. He quickly raised to his feet and followed the smell. It led him to the guard training barracks and to his complete horror; he found Somnus standing in the middle of the room, burning all the training dummies and roaring at them like they were the enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somnus! What the fucking hell?!” Cor called out, not daring to go to him in case he accidentally got barbecued.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DON’T WANT HER HERE!” Somnus screamed, igniting the rest of the dummies with one single fireball! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right Somnus you need to calm down.” Cor insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! I don’t want to hurt her! She needs to go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t hurt her I promise.” Cor said softly, having a vague idea as to what he was referring to. But the Marshal knew he had been ignored. Somnus was not in a position to listen to any type of reasoning. Although… “Ardyn has gone to get Gilgamesh. Your Shield won’t let you hurt her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT WAS HIS JOB LAST TIME AND HE FAILED!!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus screamed before warping right passed Cor and out of the door as fast as he could. Of course, Cor couldn’t leave Somnus like that. He tried to keep up with his brother-in-law but Somnus’s warping ability put so much distance between them, there was no chance that Cor was ever going to be able to keep up. There was only one thing for it. Cor had to call Ardyn and get him to hurry up and comfort his brother.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It didn't take Noctis long to find where Luna was. She was in the gardens, Crowe not too far away from her, looking at all the different flowers within the grounds, and not surprisingly, both Umbra and Pryna were running around her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, they had appeared out of nowhere. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even if he was worried about his grandad’s sudden outburst and walking out on him and his dad, but seeing her look so happy kinda washed his worries away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could tell you what flower that was. All I know is that my mum planted them when she became queen.” Noctis said, as he approached her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna glanced up at him, as the two dogs ran up to him wanting to be petted. “They are called: Moonflower’s. They only bloom in the evening. Come Pryna, Umbra, Noctis doesn’t want to be covered in hairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis laughed, patting the dogs head. “I don’t mind. I think they like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they do. You are a kind person, Noctis. And they have missed you.” Luna said softly, her fingertips still tracing the closed petals of the white flower.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad I have their approval. Prom will be so jealous, he loves dogs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I still need to thank him for wanting to take care of Pryna all those years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be about somewhere. Probably with Iggy. And ummm… my dad knows about the engagement and he is okay with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That took the weight off Luna’s shoulders. Regis was such a kind and caring man, and there was she never thought he would say no to this, however, she had this feeling that maybe she wasn’t good enough for Noctis. Perhaps, Regis may think that her intention of marrying his son was solely to benefit herself, that was not the case. Over the years, Luna had grown to deeply care for Noctis, she loved and longed for the messages he sent her. The Oracle hoped that maybe one day her affections would be returned… Her face turned pink at the thought. She couldn’t help it, Noctis had had a glow up and he was so kind and caring towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing her name she shook her head to free herself from her thoughts. “Please forgive me, my mind was elsewhere. I'm glad your father approves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how he should word this. “It’s just my grandad. He isn’t so onboard with the idea...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I didn’t mean to cause him any offence-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t. Trust me. He is just... more sensitive than he cares to admit. You haven’t done anything wrong I promise.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is anything I can do, please let me know. You have done so much for me already, I feel I must repay you all.” Luna insisted. She didn’t like the fact the Founder King was hurting over something that was partly her fault, even if she had no idea what it entailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t. Dad and I are the ones who need to repay you. Your mum helped me get the use of my legs back and… well… with what happened 12 years ago…” Noctis trailed off, feeling very guilty about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and he mustn’t fret over that.” Luna said with confidence. “I am only glad that we could be in each other’s company once more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both royals looked away from each other, both going red in the face. Noct’s hands had gone all sweaty and Luna could feel her heart rate pick up a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a shame they couldn’t explain to the other how they truly felt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowe thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ardyn rushed through the Citadel with Gilgamesh following not too close behind him. Both of the men were frantically searching for Somnus, desperate to know where he was. From Cor’s panicked phone call, they both knew that Somnus was very far from being alright. Ardyn would have been lying if he said that Lunafreya’s sudden appearance hadn’t brought up some bad memories for him. She was the spitting image of his long lost love - like Noctis was the spitting image of Somnus - but Ardyn had pushed all that away because he had made up with his brother over the incident and Cor and Prom were more important to him than dwelling on the past. However, he knew Somnus would be struggling with this. Every single Oracle that Somnus had ever met after Aera, he ensured he kept at least 5 meters away from them unless he really had too and he never carried a weapon around them. Both Ardyn and Gilgamesh knew he did it out of sheer fear and they had to find him before he accidently burnt the Citadel to the ground. Fire gave Somnus comfort, like the darkness brought to Ardyn, but they couldn’t afford for that to happen. Deciding it was no good sticking together, the pair split up in order to find him. Thankfully, Cor had already sent a few guards to look for the Founder King and no one had seen Somnus leave the grounds of the ancient superstructure. At least that meant he was definitely within the walls of the Citadel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!” Ardyn shouted when he spotted the Captain of the Glaive down the hall. He warped over to him and asked frantically. “Have you seen Somnus?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Sorry.” Nyx said in a concerned tone. Cor had told him what had happened and he had also sent some glaives to look for their lost and very troubled Founder King. “We’ve checked all his usual spots. The roof, the throne room, his old quarters and office, the King’s, the Prince’s, the Marshal even checked your quarters and your office. There is no trace of him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Ardyn breathed in sharply, trying to think where his brother would have hidden. He had seen Somnus act like this about 100 years ago, when the 111th King’s Oracle came to visit. And the end result was not a pretty one. However, that time, Ardyn had purposely been a prick and said horrible things at his brother and it caused an explosive reaction. This time, Ardyn had no input at all, however, the similarities Lunafreya shared with her dead ancestor was enough to make Somnus act in this way again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a stern voice, Nyx stated. “Someone is also checking the security footage. We will find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. If you do find anything contact me straight away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyx nodded, patching himself through to Libertus to check if there was any news, as Ardyn ran off to search for his brother once more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the fuck had he gone?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Somnus emptied his armiger out in the middle of the throne room and stared at it with hatred. His hands were shaking as he ignited them, ready to throw the flames directly on to every single weapon he owned, including the blade his parents had gifted him so long ago. The same one he used to become ruler of this very Kingdom. He wanted to see them all resort to nothing but liquid metal and ash. He was a danger after all. The weapons gave him the key to be what he had tried so hard to disassociate with for thousands of years. A cold blooded killed. He didn’t want to and he couldn’t do that again. And just as he was about to throw the flames on the pile, he heard a voice call out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Former Majesty. Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt you. Noctis told me to wait for him here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus turned around, looked at the Oracle and inhaled with fear. It was Lunafreya but at that moment he couldn’t distinguish the difference between her and Aera. In terror, he backed away from her and tripped over the mess he created, falling directly on top of the mound of weapons. A hot shooting pain erupted in the lower left side of his back and he yelped. A dagger had definitely pierced his flesh and he could feel the blood slowly trickle out of his wound. He grunted harshly, attempting to get up and get away from her as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Former Majesty! Let me help you.” Luna gasped, hurrying over to where he was, but stopped when he shouted at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! Leave me be!” Somnus ordered, slowly getting up, clearly in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you are injured. Let me call for a doctor-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine!”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding. At least sit down and remain still.” Luna said, remaining persistent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Refusing to look at her, Somnus hobbled himself over to the steps and took a seat. He placed his hand to his back and fought tears of pain as he felt his blood soak his hand. He wanted her to go, she wasn’t safe near him. He was scared that he would hurt her- he couldn’t do that again. He couldn’t hurt her. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts and emotions he didn’t even notice Lunafreya approach him until she stood a few meters away from him, sorrow and empathy plastered on her face. She shouldn’t be concerning herself with him. She may not be aware of what he did all those years ago to her ancestor, but he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunafreya was haunting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Former Majesty, I must insist you let me help you.” Luna said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am immortal. It doesn’t matter.” Somnus snapped, shuffling up a step to get away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does. Just because you are immortal it doesn’t mean you can’t feel pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing those words, and coming from her, Somnus started to cry. He covered his face with his hands and wept into them. He didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to hear that from her. That was when he smelt the blood. It may have been his blood, but being in the throne room, with the Oracle, and the foul stench of blood on his hands, brought everything back and he couldn’t help but panic and cry harder as the memories flashed before his eyes. He hated himself for it. He never wanted to hurt someone he considered a little sister. Never! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna stood still not sure of what to do. Before she could comfort him, the door opened, a flash of pink warped passed her, and a flash of blue appeared beside her. She looked to the side and saw Noctis and he was staring at the Founder King and His Grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somnus, it’s alright little brother. I’ve got you.” Ardyn said carefully, hugging Somnus as he wept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not!” Somnus wailed, trying to break out of his brother’s strong hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. I promise.” Ardyn assured him, looking directly at Noctis to tell him to get lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis nodded, gently taking hold of Luna’s arm and tried to pull her away but the Oracle stayed put. She was so confused by their interaction, and the Founder’s supposed hatred towards her, but she couldn’t stand there and let him be in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace, he is hurt.” She explained, getting Ardyn’s attention. “He fell over on the pile and now his back is bleeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lady Lunafreya, I have it from here.” Ardyn assured her, getting a potion out of his armiger and crashing it against his brother’s wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna come on.” Noctis said, quietly edging them closer towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That time the Oracle followed but her confusion had not falted. When they had closed the throne room door, she couldn’t help but ask her fiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis, I fear I have done something to offend him. He looked scared of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis shook his head. “You haven’t.  Let’s go and find dad… he can finally explain this to you. There shouldn’t be any more secrets between our families, not if we are going to get married.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna gave him a muddled expression. “Explain what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened between them and your ancestor. That is why he is acting like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna wanted to ask further questions, but she knew it was best for the King to talk to her. Any question she had soon left her though, as the legendary Blademaster walked passed her, directly into the throne room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here she thought Niflheim was crazy. Insomnia seemed to be the capital of drama!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fic done and out of the way!!! </p><p>I loved writing this fic so, so, so much and thank you so much to everyone for all the wonderful support it has gotten. And I hope you all enjoy the last chapter as much as you liked the first five. </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No more apologising.” Ardyn whispered gently, as he rocked Somnus from side to side. “The only person who is hurt here is you.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn had never sat with Somnus when he was in this state before. He had always left him alone and told him directly to his face after an incident had occurred that he deserved to feel this way. He deserved to live with the constant guilt for not only ruining their lives and their relationship but for ending her life as well. However, Ardyn no longer felt that way. They had made up, put it all behind them and with the little time he had left he did not want to hold a single grudge against any member of his family. Especially Somnus. And it really hurt seeing him act like this. His brother was always the rational one and now he had resorted to nothing but a bubbling and hiccuping mess over something he had no control of. It was horrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Founder King’s breathing was still short and ragged, but at least he was aware of what was going on around him now. He was aware that both Ardyn and Gilgamesh were by his side as he came to grips with his current panic attack. He hadn’t had one of these in a while... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus shook his head, allowing his brother to comfort him. “I panicked-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright to panic.” Ardyn assured him, holding him just that little bit tighter. “But we really need to clean your face. Can I do it for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus nodded, not really caring what his brother wanted. Blood on his face or not, his heart was beating too fast for him to care anymore. He sniffed as the cloth wiped his face and he looked towards his Shield who was kneeling in front of him. It had been a few years since they last saw each other and it should have brought Somnus joy to see his old friend and protector once more. But it didn’t. In some ways, it upset him a little bit more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilgamesh placed his singular hand to Somnus’s shoulder and spoke to him calmly. “Somnus, are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old King nodded. “I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t done anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I scared Cor though… and Lunafreya too.” Somnus uttered, looking towards his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn let out a small laugh, as he pointed towards Gilgamesh. “He scares Cor, you do not. Don’t worry about anyone else; focus on your breathing for the time being. As for Lunafreya she seemed comfortable enough to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay though?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, Somnus.” Gilgamesh spoke, before his liege could say another word. “She and the Chosen are going to see the young King.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, nothing to worry about.” Ardyn smiled, ruffling his brother’s hair after he put the cloth on the step. “Does that make you feel a little bit better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Somnus admitted, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffed into Ardyn’s chest when he felt his older brother return the hug. Somnus no longer understood why he was upset. He knew she wasn’t her, and he knew that it was all in his head, but the anxiety was still very prominent in his chest and the thought of living with her was only making it worse. He still wanted to melt every last one of those cursed weapons he owned, but he knew Ardyn would never allow him to destroy the one their parent’s gave him, even if it was the one to claim his brother’s first life. Having this attack, it only cemented the idea in Somnus’s head that he had to give Noctis and Ardyn his life. They both deserved to be happy, it may have frightened the old king, but he had to let his grandchild be happy. He had to let Ardyn be happy too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his face against Ardyn’s clothes to wipe his tears away, he said very quietly. “I am sorry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are. I have already forgiven you. Everything is alright, Som.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t apologising about that. He was apologising for not telling Ardyn his plan and the future emotional turmoil Ardyn was likely to go through when all of this was finally over. Why did they have to make up? This would have been an easier task to play out if Ardyn still bore some hatred towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilgamesh was a little shocked by the sight. Last time he spoke to either Somnus or Ardyn they were ready to rip each other’s throats out and now they had gone back to loving and caring for each other like when they were mortals. The Blademaster couldn’t help but smile underneath his mask. As much as he still disliked and distrusted Ardyn, he was glad that Somnus finally had his older brother back.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Luna sat quietly as Regis and Noctis explained to her the events of the past and all the horrible and cruel deeds that the Caelums had covered up over these long years. Ardyn and Aera’s relationship, Somnus’s claim to the throne, the murder of her ancestor and the willingness of every single monarch in Lucis to keep these secrets underwraps. Noctis even mentioned Prom’s history project and how that nearly blew everything up a little less than 6 years ago. Everything was now out in the open and Luna didn’t know how she felt about it. On one hand, it happened years ago, centuries in fact. It was a terrible accident that should have never been covered up. On the other hand, to her at least, this was the third incident where Lucis had directly hurt Tenebrae and then abandoned it to save themselves. It was beginning to make sense now why Aera Mirus Fleuret’s tomb was directly targeted when her kingdom fell. It was a bid to tear the brothers even further apart. However, Luna would never put any of the blame on Noctis or Regis, they were only doing as they were instructed to but she had every right to blame the Founder King. Somnus had made his brother keep silent about the claim to the throne and used a prison cell to ensure he kept it. Not only had the old King murdered her ancestor but he lied about it and claimed that the man who loved her did it in his stead. That was very hard to forgive. She hadn’t and would never forgive General Glauca for murdering her mother right before Ravus’s eyes, so she found it hard to forgive a man who appeared to just take whatever he wanted and saw it acceptable to let Tenebrae suffer more than once. Looking at Noctis and Regis… they looked so guilty. But they shouldn't be. None of this was their fault. When she tried to explain that to them, the King interjected her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must. Our family has made many poor decisions over the years, some of them were the making of my own, and they have affected an entire Kingdom. That is not acceptable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna bowed her head and shook it lightly. “Noctis is the chosen. All events that had come to pass were more than likely ordained by the Draconian. It isn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still doesn’t make them acceptable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I agree with you on that front, Your Majesty.” Luna said, taking a brief pause. She still didn’t blame the two royals in front of her for any of it she needed to assure them of that. “I hold nothing against the pair of you. You have done so much for me, and even if it was done out of guilt; I feel that compassion played a bigger part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah course it does.” Noctis said with confidence. “We care about you Luna. We only want you safe but we understand if you are hurt by any of this. I was when I found out what really happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As was I.” Regis confirmed, remembering the day Mors told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father laughed and said it was genius on their grandfather’s part, but Regis was disgusted. He went straight to Ardyn and gave him a massive hug and offered to hand the throne over to him when he became King. His uncle nearly wept at his kindness and explained that because Regis had no intention of wanting the throne, he was the rightful person to take on the mantle, not he or Somnus or Mors. But that didn’t matter here. What mattered was making sure Luna was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not hurt exactly… I am only stunned that Lucis managed to keep this a secret all this time.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are we.” Noctis half laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it's any consolation, Somnus does deeply regret what he did. That is evident from his panic attack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Luna confirmed, however, she still wasn’t willing to trust the Founder King completely. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Somnus. Do you need anything?” Gilgamesh asked, after he helped his liege into a chair, within the Founder King’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus only shook his head. This deeply concerned the Blademaster. Somnus would usually be pushing for a catch up and maybe the King would even get the whisky out. Gilgamesh had little use for it now but with his King not even offering it… it was very worrying. Even if Somnus had just had a panic attack, Gilgamesh knew his King would at least attempt to pretend that everything was alright and that there was nothing wrong with him. But he wasn’t. He was just flat. This entire situation involving Lunafreya must be hurting Somnus more than any one realised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not have a nap?” Gilgamesh suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus shook his head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A drink then. When was the last time you had some refreshments?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilgamesh let go a very deep sigh. The ancient Shield knelt in front of his King for a second time that day and shook Somnus’s arm to get his attention. When he felt Somnus tense slightly, Gilgamesh felt he had it, although Somnus was giving him no other interaction that he was in fact listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t respond to me I will have to get Ardyn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Somnus said quietly. “Don’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me help you. I have neglected my position as your Shield long enough-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you haven’t. You did what I needed you to do.” Somnus said, preventing Gilgamesh from saying anymore. “I am alright, I swear. I am only thinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of, may I ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus locked eyes with his Shield’s glowing red ones and said with no emotion in voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How to kill a God.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ardyn and Cor sat Prompto down in the early evening and got him to explain about the sudden reappearance of his powers. From what Ardyn could conclude on the matter was that, in a life threatening situation Prom’s daemonic instincts suddenly kicked back in and got the boys to safety. Although, Ardyn strongly advised Prom from using them willy nilly as he hadn’t used them for 4 years and Prompto agreed with his father.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis is staying over tonight.” Prompto told his parents as he went to open the front door to let his boyfriend into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he now? Thank you so much for asking us, Sunbeam. I feel very in the loop over your current activities.” Ardyn rolled his eyes, purposely teasing his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Cor and Cerbie shot Ardyn a look, as if to say: </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They should be honoured that Prompto wanted to be in the house at all tonight. One, Prompto had Ignis’s apartment to go to where they had all the freedom in the world and they were choosing to be here?! Secondly, Prom’s uncle Gilgy had finally come to Insomnia and if it wasn’t for Somnus’s panic attack Prompto would be with Gilgamesh right now. Ardyn raised his hands in surrender and waited patiently for Prom and Ignis to walk through into the living room. However, when Cor and Ardyn both saw Ignis he looked more serious than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dads, Iggy’s got something to tell you.” Prom said in a semi-alarmed tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr Scientia.” Ardyn sighed, having enough of this day. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His Majesty wants you at the Citadel, Ardyn.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he couldn’t have just called him?” Cor accidently snapped, scratching Cerbie’s head. “Sorry Ignis we have had a rather long day, we don’t mean to be blunt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded. He more than understood and he knew his next set of words weren’t going to make things any easier on the pair. “It’s Gentiana, the messenger, she wishes to speak to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn let out a low growl as he looked up at the ceiling. He did not want an audience with divinity! Especially not with Shiva! Pretending that she cared about humanity when all she did was sit there and watch as the Oracle got slaughtered in front of her son and continued to remain on the sidelines as both Fleuret children were oppressed for years! At least she had the decency to not show up unannounced at his home. Ardyn may have lost it if she had done so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck divine intervention.” Ardyn spat, rising from his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ass Hat, you know why she wants to speak to you, don’t you.” Cor said, before Ardyn could take his exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do and the answer to her question is going to be a: no. And no Cor you are not coming with me. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn vanished before anyone got a chance to object to his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the throne room for a second time today, he could feel something burning deep inside him. It wasn’t his anger. He knew exactly what it was and it was the very reason why the Ice Goddess had come to sort him out. The Infernian. Unfortunately, for the divine being that had destroyed more than done good, she wasn’t getting what she wanted. Because Ardyn had refused to take his conscience with him, Cor and Prompto, so there was no force on this rock that could get him to change his mind on the matter. When he entered the room it was only the ‘messenger’ present. Ardyn couldn’t help but snarl. If it wasn’t for her kind none of this would have come to pass and Ardyn could have had a ‘normal’ life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Adagium feels threatened.” The woman stated, eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he feels angry that you won’t address him by his proper title.” Ardyn spat, not daring to approach her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A want for forgiveness is not something that is accustomed to our kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am more than aware. Like you are aware that your dearly beloved has been twisted and tainted and is enduring the same fate that you and your kind bestowed upon me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentiana opened her eyes and a gust of cold wind blew through the room. Ardyn stood still and shrugged it off. He was already cold blooded, her powers had little to no affect on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Draconian bestowed that fate.” Gentiana corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn scoffed. “I don’t care! You were quite happy to sit there and let him! You and the rest of the Six let him do this to the mortals you claim to care about! I have done more good for them than any of you ever have!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is why I ask you to release the Pyreburner. So that we may offer our support in the war yet to come.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?!” Ardyn laughed harder. “You expect me to trust you?! And that war you are so proud to remind me of is between myself and my nephew! You are sick. All of you are sick! And you brand me as the twisted one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his mini-rant, Ardyn had to cover his eyes as Gentiana transformed into her goddess form. He felt the frost stick to his clothes as the snow started to settle on the ground at his feet. Again, this display did nothing to unease him. In fact, this time Ardyn’s rage took over Ifrit’s burning love for the being in front of him. When Shiva spoke, her words were as sharp as an icelce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn of the House Caelum, the surrender of the Infernian, will go in thy favour. The Six know the misfortune that is ordained for mankind. Lack of collaborations between us immortal beings will hinder mankind’s chance for survival. The Draconian has ordained for the Usurpers and the Chosen’s death. However, the guarantee that mankind will be freed is minimal. The path thou have chosen was not the one gifted to thee at birth, nor was that of the man who was first gifted the sacred stone and the ring. The life given was one obtained thourself, not of divine intervention.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn held his breath when a glowing white ball was thrown directly at his chest. Light soon flashed before his eyes and he saw everything that was planned out by the leader of the Six. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cold prison cell, abandoned for 2000 years with nothing but the ocean and darkness as company, until one day a man came to him. Verstael Besithia had set him free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ardyn shook his head trying to break himself out of the illusion that was forced upon him. It didn’t work. They kept flooding into his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All there was, was fire as Insomnia caught a blaze. He fought with Regis, anger burning in his chest as he demanded to speak with Somnus. So much hatred was harboured towards his brother. And he was no longer Ardyn Lucis Caelum. He was Ardyn Izunia, the Imperial Chancellor of Niflheim. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardyn gasped. That… he had a dreamt about that! That he was a bloodthirsty and unfeeling monster… all of that was meant to happen?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cor was not his. He wasn’t anybody’s and Prompto… he was Prompto Argentum? He was neglected by his adopted parents and he went through his eating disorder all on his own, no one to help him, not even Noctis was there to comfort him because Prom never spoke out. As for Noctis and Regis, their relationship was strong yet fractured as the Prince felt suffocated by the King’s attempts to love his messiah of a child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardyn growled, trying to step away from the horrific images. But no matter what he did the visions kept coming and coming and coming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drautos murdered Regis and Clarus in cold blood. Nyx was destroyed by the Ring of the Lucii. Lucis had fallen into Niflheim hands. Cor was guilt-ridden that he couldn’t save his brothers. And the boys… Ardyn hated all of them. Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus. He hated all of them and they were the last hope Eos had to stop the Adagium. To stop him. Ardyn felt bitterly jealous they shared a bond that he and Somnus once shared and in his eyes they took their road trip for granted.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ardyn roared, begging Shiva to stop, because none of that was him. He never felt hatred towards his family. But she wouldn’t prevent the images from flooding his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly Lunafreya's life was no more and he was the one who killed her. Ignis had gone blind because he put on the ring to protect Noctis from him, Gladiolus and Noctis loathed each other for how the other was dealing with his own grief, and Ardyn had forced Noctis to throw Prompto off a moving train. Ardyn then captured and tortured Prompto. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardyn started to heave as his stomach began to somersault and tighten. He thought he was going to be sick as the images continued to flash before. It was of his sunbeam begging to make the hurt stop. Prompto screamed as Ardyn burnt him, whipped him, beat him. Tears formed in Ardyn’s eyes and he couldn’t believe he was capable of doing that to his own son! However, the images kept coming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noctis ran towards the Crystal and touched it. He was pulled in and Ardyn was glad. The image of Somnus and the sins laid against him were finally gone and in 10 years' time, Ardyn would know peace. Niflheim had fallen and Ardyn was King of Eos. He patiently awaited Noct's safe return so they could have their final clash.  </span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn's breathing stopped as the horrific events finally faded. He stared at the blue goddess and asked breathlessly. “What… What was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A time lost.” Shiva explained. “A time that was meant for you and all the people of our star to share. You must understand, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, that the fate of your world is now fickle. Thou must return the Pyreburner to me. Only then will five members of the Six help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn remained silent for a moment and took all of this in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was meant to be that… He was meant to hurt all those people? And for what? What did Bahamut gain out of any of that?! What did Shiva gain from showing him all of this? Ardyn felt sick to his stomach and he kept repeating to himself that he was not that person. He could never be that person. He was beginning to shake and tremble out of fear of what could have been. Out of fear of what should have been. This was so much for any one to take in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he remained silent, Shiva carried on talking. “The fate of our star rests on the shoulders of the Chosen and Usurper. Help is waiting if you choose to accept my condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Condition?” Ardyn whispered. All of that may have meant to happen, but there was something off about Shiva’s words. It didn’t add up. “You said that Somnus chose a different fate… but Bahamut made him immortal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not the case.” She corrected him. “Thou claim that crimes against the blood of the Oracle went unpunished, that is not so. The man first gifted the stone and the ring, was cursed with life eternal like yourself, by my hand. Thou also took away an Oracle’s life many eon ago. The prison cell was the punishment. The man that slaughtered the previous lady that carried the honour was destroyed by your hand. It was I who altered fate for the Caelums, now I wish to continue what was started and prevent the Draconian from destroying our star.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, after seeing what I have seen, do you really think I would ever trust a word that any of you say?” Ardyn asked, venom dripping from his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A man of the House Caelum-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a Caelum!” Ardyn screamed, putting her into a silence. “My name is Ardyn Leonis. And I am not trusting what you, or what any of your kind have to say. I don’t care if you helped. I don’t care if you want to now. I understand that I cannot change the prophecy, I accepted that long ago, and I will not be fooled by you or any false promise you are making! If you want the Infernian back you will have to gain mine and the Chosen’s trust first! You will help with no condition and once I am satisfied that your words are true you can have him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not the way of the Six. We do not bend our will, we merely offer support-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am also immortal. I do not bend my will either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence fell between them. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Ass Hat are you okay?” Cor asked as Ardyn stepped out of the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn shook his head and frowned at his husband. “I told you to stay at home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I was going to let you do this alone. What’s happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s happened? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The question made Ardyn want to laugh. What hadn’t happened would be the more appropriate  question to ask in this situation… Ardyn placed a gentle hand on his husband’s face and he couldn’t help but feel so much sorrow for Cor. If Somnus wasn’t made immortal and Morpheus never released Ardyn from his cell, they would have never been together. They would have never raised Prompto. Cor would have suffered so much loss in the space of a day and he would have had to fight through an age of uncertainty, leading the front lines by himself. But what made Ardyn want to scream was that Cor would have been spared his attack two years ago. That caused Ardyn so much pain and upset and he knew he would never be able to express that into words.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn let out a soft sigh. “What’s happened, darling, is that I finally understand how lucky I was to never sit on that throne. And how lucky I am that I got to meet you and Prom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re upset.” Cor stated, knowing what the exact tone his husband was using meant. “What did she say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only that as a mortal I should give her what she asked for. I am not mortal though am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn kissed Cor softly before suggesting they visit Regis and Clarus to finally get Noctis’s and Lunafreya’s wedding underway.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You would have thought, it being our wedding we would at least get a say in it.” Noctis laughed as he and Luna stood on the balcony together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna giggled. “We are royalty, Noctis. I am afraid we have little say in affairs such as this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense!” Noctis laughed harder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair continued to laugh as the cool summer’s night breeze whipped through their hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been talking for hours with Regis, Clarus and Ardyn over the ceremony and considering they didn’t want Niflheim to attempt to claim Luna back, the wedding had to take place as soon as possible. Ardyn complained about that factor a lot during the long three hours they discussed ideas. Royal weddings took years to plan and the max amount of time they had allowed themselves to have to plan such an important day was three weeks! Three weeks! Even Noctis knew that wasn’t enough time, but any suggestion that Noctis came up with was shut down by his dad and uncles for it not being up to ‘standard’. The Prince got a bit frustrated over that. However, because his uncle had seen literally hundreds of royal weddings throughout his long life, apparently he knew best! Noctis was very much inclined to disagree with that… Although, when it came to Luna making the suggestions, such as the flowers, Lord Clarus Amicitia - not surprisingly to anyone who knew the man closely - took Luna to one side and told her the best arrangements and where everything should be placed in the Citadel. Ardyn had said many times Clarus was wasted as Shield and maybe he should open a flower shop instead. It was a nightmare and Regis wasn’t helping either. He kept bursting into tears that he was planning Noctis’s wedding and accidently embarrassing his son. Regis was lucky Noct loved him more than anything else living, or the Prince may have lost his shit with his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After three dreadful hours of listening to other people’s ideas on how their wedding should go, Noctis and Luna wanted a bit of peace and quiet. Thankfully, they have been gifted that to them, when Ardyn said he needed to speak privately with Regis and Clarus about a certain ‘guest’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their laughter had died down Luna smiled at Noctis. “Thank you so much for everything, my dear Noctis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis blushed and laughed nervously. “Not a problem. Hey, I should be the one to thank you on not running a mile after the incident earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that.” Luna assured him, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. “Worry not about that. I don’t wish to cause or think about anything upsetting. In fact, I would love to get to know you and for you to get to know me a little bit more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea.” Noctis smiled weakly, feeling his entire face heat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Luna didn’t mention it and that was what they did for the rest for the evening. Get to know each other properly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>